


The Thoughts That Keep a War Boy Up At Night

by darknessandrageandkittens



Series: war boys drabbles [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, aka the time vee got the entire citadel to hate him, one is my oc and the other is not, they manage to play nice together anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens/pseuds/darknessandrageandkittens
Summary: In the deep dark night, when sleep is elusive, what plagues a War Boys thoughts?Moral quandries?Pain?Guilt?lol nah





	

It was a hot night.

That wasn’t saying much, though. Most nights were hot. Tonight, however, the heat was heavy. It filled the Citadel and smothered the barracks, leaving the boys inside baking. Most ignored the discomfort, rolling in their sleep. Snores and quiet groans permeated the dark cavern. Nightmares were common, after all, and to be in service to the Immortan was to be in pain.

Hell,to be alive was to be in pain. 

One boy was not asleep. Vee lie still on his back and stared into the darkness above him at the ceiling. He frowned in contemplation as he rubbed the stumps on his left hand that replaced two of his fingers. He had lost them in the same wreck that scarred over his left eye and covered his body in burns. 

It was the wreck that occupied his thoughts now.

Vee shifted onto his side, peering down at his partner slightly below him.

“Pitt,” he whispered, waiting to hear a response. When none came, he called again, slightly louder. A drawn out quiet groan came in response.

“Pitt? Y’wake?”

“I am now, rustbrain. What is it.”

“I was thinkin’. I was properly Witnessed.”

“...Watcha talkin’ about.”

“When I crashed. Thought for sure I was goin’ to ride to the gates. Took three of those dolts out with me. Got witnessed.”

“Yeah but you didn’t die though.”

He huffed. “Yeah but. My fingers did.”

“Vee I swear-”

“They did, though!”

“Yeah, ok, they did. So what? You’re down two digits, who cares.”

“Pitt. Do you think my fingers made it to Valhalla?”

A swift kick came to his side.

“Nah, but really! Think about it!”

“You’re thinkin nonsense. What, are they on the ground waiting for ya?”

“Maybe. Maybe they’re bein carried around by angels or somethin’. I was witnessed! I went down! Think about it!”

There was silence for a moment.

“Fuck.”

“SEE?”

“D’ya think they could be?”

“I dunno! It’s been buggin’ me for hours!”

“They might be, though! Who do we even ask? The Immortan?”

“We can’t talk to the Immortan, Pitt!”

“Ace, maybe?”

“He’s clever. We’ll go ask him!”

“What, now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Because it’s the middle of the fucking night, Vee!”

“Fine. Morning?”

“Morning.”

~

Ace stared at the two boys in front of him, mouth slightly open. They stared back expectantly. 

“You wanna know what?”

“His fingers. Did they make it to Valhalla?”

“The hell kinda question is that?”

“Could they have though?”

The older man glared at them, thinking. It was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. He wasn’t even sure how they could have come up with a question so dumb. The very idea-well. It did make some sense, in a way. There was nothing he could think of that would imply they weren’t in Valhalla. It was a stupid idea, but-  
Blinking away his thoughts, Ace scowled at the pair. 

“Get the fuck out of my garage!”, he snarled.

“That wasn’t a no!”

“OUT!”

They got out.

Idiots.

But could the fingers be?

~

The idea only spread. Despite the stupidity, no one in the Citadel could think of a solid answer. No one was going to bother the Immortan with such a ridiculous question, certainly!

And yet.

Pitt got sick of dragging his driver out of scuffles with frustrated comrades.

“Let it go, Vee.”

“I need answers, Pitt!”

“You need the Organic to check and see if you've still got anything between your ears.”

“It’s not even just about my fingers, anymore! What about Imperator Furiosa’s arm?”

“Vee if you ask the Imperator about her arm I will escort you to Valhalla’s gates myself.”

“You’re just embarrassed ‘cause you couldn’t join her rig.”

“Vee.”

“Fine.”

~

It was only a matter of time before Furiosa rode off with the Immortans wives and came back with his corpse.

As She sat at the top of the Citadel, the War Boys crept in and out to speak with her. Countless questions and demands. Taking over for Joe wasn’t going to be without hardships.  
Quietly, with much respect, Vee made his way up to her.

“Immortan,” he said reverently. Furiosa flinched at the title.

“No,” she said firmly. “Not that. I am Furiosa. Just Furiosa.”

The War Boy inclined his head.

“I’m sorry. But I have a question.”

Pitt sucked in a breath from the corner, watching with a mix of curiosity and frustration.

“What is it?”

“If a War Boy loses a piece of him on the road, like my fingers, or a leg or.Say, an arm. Do they go the Valhalla?”

Furiosa stared blankly at the boy before laughing. 

“You? You’re the one everyone’s been grumbling about for months?”

Vee blushed under his war paint.

Smiling, she walked forward and put her hands on his shoulders. The heavy cold weight of one and the slight grip of the other held him down in the moment in awe. 

“What’s your name, War Boy?”

“It’s Vee, Im- Furiosa.”

“Vee. Your fingers are definitely in Valhalla.”

The boy beamed, delighted.

“So is my arm. They’re awaiting us.”

Bouncing slightly, Vee blurted a thanks and ran across the room to his lancer.

Giddy, he relayed the news.

Pitt grinned before sighing in relief.

“At least that’s that over, then. We finally know.”

“Yeah, but, it get’s me thinking...”

Pitt punched him hard in the ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, lemme know bc i got a bunch of these and i am willing to write them  
> don't worry i'm still updating KRNTC this week  
> mags, this is for you


End file.
